Best Friends Then Forever
by WATTERSON3
Summary: I decided to rewrite Gumball and Emily (suggestion by guyfromplatenvenus) and include my oneshot Gumball's mistake. (Gumball x OC) (Darwin x Carrie.)
1. Chapter 1

**Guyfromplanetvenus gave me the idea to make all my stories about Gumball and Emily and it tells their love life and stuff. Gumball's mistake will be added in this story and I'm going to rewrite the whole Gumball and Emily story.**

**Here's the rewritten version. (The story has some funny parts, but changes at some points.)**

"Hey Gumball." Emily, a twelve year old cat with light blue fur, a black tank top, frayed-out cut off shorts, and converse said as she ran up to Gumball. Her golden blonde ponytail swaying behind her with every step.

"Emily, where have you been? I haven't seen you all day." Gumball said.

"I was talking to ."

"About your parents?"

"Yeah." Emily responded looking down.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be. It makes me more...independent." Emily said back to her cheery self. "Did you hear about the vocal competition?"

"Yeah! You should totally join, I know you can sing."

"I'm not that good. I'm sure there's someone else here who's better."

"Are you kidding me you're great! You have a surprisingly grown up voice."

"I guess I'm Ok. I should give it a shot."

"Let's go sign you up then!"

As they walked over to the signup sheet, they ran into Darwin. He was talking to Carrie, who he had a crush on, and was doing a horrible job at asking her out. So, Gumball and Emily decided to do it for him.

"Hey Carrie." Emily said.

"Ummm hey."

"Darwin has something to ask you." Gumball said.

"What?! N-no I don't."

"Darwin has a crush on you and had been wanting to ask you out ever since you kissed on Halloween. He's too shy to ask and whenever he tries it comes out like hahggnghoffghroup. So basically what were trying to say iiiiiiis Darwin." Emily said directing Carrie's attention to Darwin."

"Ummm ummm hahggnghoffghroup?" Darwin stuttered.

"He wants to go out with you."

"GUMBALL!" Darwin shouted in embarrassment.

"Look dude." Gumball said pointing to Carrie. She was blushing and turned to Darwin.

"Sure I'll go out with you. I actually have a crush on you to."

"O-Ok. How about saturday a-at the smoothie shop on main street?"

"Ok" Carrie answered giving Darwin a kiss and floating away.

Gumball and Emily proceeded to the signup sheet leaving Darwin behind in a heap of happiness.

"Are you going to sign up too? I know you can sing and so can Darwin. You guys can sign up together!"

"I would, but I couldn't commit to it. Didn't you hear? There's going to be a famous talent scout there! He can ask anyone he wants that's performing to sign up for a contract." Emily gasped.

"You shouldn't have told me. Now I'm all nervous!"

"Nobody knows when he's coming or if he even is going to ask someone. Don't be nervous." Gumball said as Emily finished signing her name.

"Do you know who the judges are?"

"Mr. Small is the host and a judge, Miss Simian.-"

"Dear Lord." Emily interrupted.

"I know right and I think Principal Brown is a judge too." Gumball said as the bell rang. They ran to class knowing that they were late and took their seats in 's science class.

Darwin was sitting in the back of the classroom still dazed and happy. He could do nothing but smile and stare off into space. Gumball threw wads of paper and erasers at him, but he never moved.

"Ahem." The teacher cleared his throat. "Darwin." Mr. Small said standing at Darwin's desk.

"Yes lord rainbow cloud man." Darwin said dreamily, his thoughts on Carrie.

"Darwin, pay attention so the lesson or sit in the hallway."

Darwin shook his head and snapped out of it. "Sorry Mr. Small"

The teacher walked back to the front of the classroom and the whole class giggled. As he taught his lesson, he occasionally turned around. Whenever he did, the class would laugh more.

"Would one of you care to tell me what is so funny?!"

Then, the class started laughing uncontrollably. Someone had placed a "kick me" sign on the back of his shirt. He realized it and ripped it off, but underneath someone had put another sign that said "come at me bro" which made them laugh even harder.

"Class dismissed." Mr. Small said ten minutes before he was supposed to.

"Emily that was awesome!" Gumball said still laughing. "I didn't know you could prank like that!"

"Just a little of my handiwork." She said writing a new sign that said Lord rainbow cloud man. When Mr. Small walked out of the classroom she placed it on his back and the whole hallway erupted in laughter when he walked by.

"I DON'T GET WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" He shouted bolting to his office.

"AHHAHAHA That's a classic." Gumball said opening his locker or at least trying too. He couldn't get it open. (Scene from an episode.) He pulled out a paper clip and acted like he was going to use it to open his locker, then he turned around and walked away poking himself with it which caused his to run into his locker door. When he stood up he saw that it was open.

"Works every time." he said satisfied.

A few minutes later, they were ready to load the bus. All of the classmates loaded the bus, each greeting Rocky the janitor/bus driver when they got on. The bus came to Emily's stop, which wasn't her house. She had to walk several blocks to her house. She didn't have the money to pay for the bus, but rocky told her that eh would secretly drop her off by her house while he followed the route.

"Thanks Rocky!" She said stepping off the bus.

"No problem dude." Rocky replied. He closed the doors to the bus and sped off.

She walked down the street wanting to get home as fast as she could so she could so that she can practice for the vocal competition.

**Hope you like it so far. I rewrote it so I could take you through their whole relationship. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I hope you guys like what I have do far. I like restarting the whole thing because it takes you through their relationship and you're not just like "oh they've been dating for years OK then."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs except for ones that I wrote. I'll tell ya which ones I did.**

Emily got home and sat down in her music room. It had two drumsets, banjos and guitars hanging on the wall, mandolins on stands in the corner, violins and fiddles on cases and shelves, and many other instruments like pianos. She grabbed a guitar and sat down in front of her sound system.

"_What song should I sing." _She thought. _"It has to be something good, something impressive." _Emily thought for what she felt was hours and decided on a song.

"I'll sing Bless the Broken road." She accidentally said aloud. She put down her guitar and sat at the piano. She practiced for hours and hours because auditions were in two days. She practiced through when she was supposed to have dinner and by the time she was done, it was 11:00. She skipped a midnight snack and went to bed. When she layed down, she realized how lonely she was.

* * *

The next morning, Emily woke up for school, got ready, and ran down the street. She just made the bus stop by the time it was coming down the street. She hopped on and was greeted by Gumball.

"Hey Emily."

"Hey. I look awful! I was up 'till 11:00 last night practicing my song."

"Wow! And you don't look horrible." He waited a moment before he continued. "Hey Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know how we've been dating for a month or two?"

"Yeah." She answered turning from the window to look at him.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Emily giggled.

"Oh was that too awkward? I-I'm sorry."

"No I've been waiting for you to ask me."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." She answered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Gumball laughed. "Now I'm gonna be all love drunk like Darwin"

"Offensive." Darwin said popping up from the seat in front of them.

"Sorry dude. You were totally oblivious. Did you know I threw paper at you?" Gumball asked.

"No"

"Did you know that I slapped you 37 times."

"Nope."

"Did you know that I gave you a swirly in the toilet?"

"No- YOU DID WHAT?!"

"That last one was a joke bro."

Darwin gave him a pouty face and sat down back in his seat, reluctantly because he was sitting next to Sussie.

"LOOK LOOK LOOK ITS A BIRD. LOOK BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD...YOU'RE NOT LOOKIIIIIIING!" Sussie chanted. "SQUIRREL SQUIRREL SQUIRREL. LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!"

Darwin tried his best not to freak out and jump out the window.

"So, what song are you going to sing?" Gumball asked.

"Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts."

"Love that band."

"Me too. They're a-w-e-s-o-m-e awesome." emily said as the bus came to a stop at school.

"Uhhg another day at school.

"What's wrong Gumball."

"I get bullied almost every day."

"Stand up for yourself. Don't let them do anything to you." Emily said standing up and getting off the bus. "See you later."

**Yeah I know this is a REALLY short chapter, but it's where I'm adding Gumball's mistake.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is my first story and one-shot so please don't be critical. I don't mind positive criticism though. :)**

Gumball walked home from school, leaving Darwin to ride the bus himself. Misery hung over him and he felt like Eeyore. He had made a mistake in school causing him to hurt several people. On the inside, he knew that he sometimes had no control over his emotions or actions whenever he got really mad. Gumball felt guilty anyways. Kids had been making fun of him and even though he was dating someone else, Penny moving away was still making his sad, being bullied wasn't helping.

((((())))) One hours earlier ((((()))))

Tobias: "You're just a nobody. Who cares about you?" He said while punching him.

Kids took turns punching or kicking Gumball and saying mean things.

Tina: "Gumball's a loser, might as well just let him die." She said.

Jamie: "Yeah. Why don't we just make him die?" She said Punching him square in the face, making his nose bleed and kicking the back of his knee so that he'd fall over.

Tobias: "Weak little coward." He said pushing Gumball to the ground. The kids stood around laughing and randomly kicked him. He coughed up a little bit of blood and lay there. He _had _grown some muscle because he began working out from being sick of bullied. He also had grown almost 7 inches since puberty. Normally he would stay there and take the beating, but today was different.

Gumball got up, blood dripping out of his nose and some was streaming from a cut on his head. He was furious and couldn't control his anger. He jumped on Tobias and repeatedly punched him in the face. Tobias soon had bruises on his face and blood filled his mouth when Gumball punched him in the jaw. He got up and everyone gasped when they saw Tobias's condition.

Jamie: "Oh look, little Gummypus is mad." She taunted making a pouty face.

Gumball screamed in anger when she said this and picked up a stone from the playground and chucked it at her. It hit Jamie in the head. She got up with a large open wound on her forehead.

Jamie: "G-Gumball. What was that for?" She said cringing from the pain.

Gumball: "What was _this_ for?" He said gesturing to the circle of people who were still excited about the big fight.

Jamie: "You're a loser. I bet you're the reason that Penny moved away."

Gumball was angered and charges at her and knocked her over, kicking her in the stomach.

Gumball: "YOU'RE A LOSER YOU SOULLESS B**CH!" He screamed at her. He took the same rock he threw at her before, which had blood on it, and threw it at her face.

Mr. Small came out and broke up the fight. He took the three kids to the nurse's office and then took Gumball to his office.

* * *

Mr. Small: "Gumball, why did you beat up those kids?"

Gumball: "They beat me up first and were making fun of me. I didn't beat them up too bad." He said looking down.

Mr. Small: "Tobias has a cracked jaw and a broken rib and Jamie had a fractured skull from the rock and large wounds all over her."

Gumball didn't say anything and looked down. He eventually said: "You know I have a problem."

Mr. Small: "Yes I do Gumball. We won't expel you this time but you will serve three hours detention next Friday."

Gumball: "Yes . Please don't tell my parents."

Mr. Small "I won't, but I think Tobias and Jamie's parents will handle that." He said giving him a detention slip.

((((())))) Now ((((()))))

Gumball was at home sitting by his computer desk trying to hold back his tears. He could hear his parents being yelled at by his former 'friends' parents. He felt shame cloud over him and looked out the window. Jamie and Tobias were sitting on the curb with bandages and casts. He decided to do the right thing and apologize. He slowly crept down the stairs and out the front door.

Gumball: "H-hi guys."

Jamie: "Go away loser. We don't want to talk to you.."

Gumball: "Well then you don't have to talk, just listen." He said and Jamie turned her head farther away from him, but he spoke anyways. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for hurting you. I was just sick of being made fun of and couldn't control myself. I'm sorry. At least I'm being mature and trying to make up for it." He said and placed his hands on their shoulders. "See you in school?" He said as he turned to walk away.

Jamie: "I hope not."

* * *

((((()))))Friday((((()))))

The next day, Gumball sat in his room and was still feeling guilty and down.

Nicole: "Gumball, sweety. Emily is here." Emily was his girlfriend he had been dating for around seven months. She was told Gumball was in his room and to just go up.

Emily: "Hey." She said. "What'cha doin' honey?" Gumball was holding a bottle of pills and there was a glass of water on his desk.

Gumball: "I-I wanted to take my life. No one cares about me and wouldn't mind if I died." Emily took the bottle of pills from his hand and set them next to the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his on her waist.

Emily: "Gumball." She said sounding sympathetic. "Don't do that. You know it was just a mistake."

Gumball: "Yeah a mistake that hurt some people and I'm just totally worthless and-"

Emily: "Stop it, stop it." She said while he talked. "Hey." She said putting her hand on his chin and lifting up his head to look into his eyes. "I love you."

Gumball: "I know. I love you too." He said giving her a kiss and re-thinking his decision.

**Well that's it. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
